


So You Want to Make Money Online

by OhgunAP



Series: Ohgun's Originals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Series: Ohgun's Originals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003251





	So You Want to Make Money Online

Interviewee: I'm here to help promote Feminism, Homosexuality, the Gender Spectrum, Antifa, Black Lives Matter, and all other demoralizing content that will add no value to anyone's life.

(The interviewer wearing a surgical face mask and sneeze-guard applauds and laughs in response to the interviewer's intentions)

Interviewer: You will be very successful online on every platform. You will get an ungodly amount of views, likes, and shares all over the internet. Come on inside. Next, please!?

(After the previous interviewee enters the building, I walk towards the interviewer and take a seat across from him.)

Author: It's nice to meet you, sir. 

Interviewer: Nice to meet you too, now please tell me about yourself.

Author: Well I just want to create crossover fanfiction stories and original skits...

Interviewer: No way. We have enough fanfics around the internet. Now please go away. Next.

Author: Wait. Please hear me out. I just want to create stories with an overall positive moral message within the context.

Interviewer: We have enough Christian-centered stories within all platforms. Go away. Next.

Author: No. no. no. I don't want to create faith-centered content.

Interviewer: So you want to create woke content like the political members of the furry community.

Author: No way! I want my readers to question the kind of world they're living in and allow different perspectives on each situation within the context of my content.

Interviewer: No. NEXT!

Author: Hold on. I would like to implement sexual content and tell a cautionary tale while being politically incorrect.

Interviewer: So you want to be a pornographic AwakenedWithJP. That translucent blonde guy.

Author: Not necessarily. But I actually have no one to create cover art or write other chapters and side-stories for me. And I'm also working on an unemployed budget.

Interviewer: By what you're telling me you want to be like Brian Long?

Author: That's all wrong. He constantly makes fun of leftist ideologies and that tends to get old very quickly. I want my stories to survive the test of time for generations.

Interviewer: Like that chair posting weeb, RagingGoldenEagle.

Author: Kudos to him for doing his own thing. But I want to explore more difficult subjects. I want to explore how unchecked tyranny like the kind we are living under now will ultimately lead to a tyrannical totalitarian society where the only way to get out is through violence. I also want to explore how rape can psychologically damage the victims, their families and their loved ones as well as how they recover from said trauma. And then I also want to mention how cellular debris is being disguised as a virus and being used as a eugenic tool as well as forcing people who are not sick to act like they are sick is infecting the population with a mental illness called Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy.

Interviewer: What are you talking about!? The people of the globe want to be entertained not lectured to! You will not gain any relevance online. Don't you want to make money with your works?

Author: I tried to do that years ago, but only a select few helped raise money for me. So I could care less if I make money now. What's the point of making money if you end up becoming a soulless drone in the process? And since I'm here about a process, how about we start talking about the process of the federal reserve to strip us of our ability to exercise our first through tenth amendment rights?

Author (Narrating): And what happened after that is a story for another day.


End file.
